supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of Babysitting
This is a fan fiction created by Japanlover86. It focuses on Dietrich's relations with humans. Summary What happens when Josef Fech, and his wife Louise Fech, let a shy Ghost WWII-era sniper, babysit their 7-year old daughter Eva? Could it be sweet? Could it be rough? Find out as Mr. Fech joins Eva in a long, unforgettable night! Chapter 1: CANDY! A young German girl saw the ghost of the young male sniper, he wore a helmet and a uniform, he had a stab wound in the neck. "Okay, Süße, das ist Dietrich, ich und deine Mutter darauf aus sind, eine nur für Erwachsene Konvention (Okay sweetie, this is Dietrich, me and your mom are going out to an Adult only convention)" said Josef, the girl's father "Dietrich? (Dietrich?)" Said Eva Dietrich was putting his rifle in Josef's room as Josef and his wife Louise left the room, then came back down "Warum ich? (Why me?)" Dietrich said, he was used to Alois, but not used to taking care of other kids "Wollen Sie etwas Süßigkeit? (Want some candy?)" Eva said sweetly "Nein, ich bin Laktose-Intoleranz (No, I'm lactose intolerant)" Dietrich said She never knew what it meant until he told her "Bitte? (Please?)" Eva said "Nein, Kind (No, child)" Dietrich said "Ich werde Sie über Laktose-Intoleranz sagen, okay, Laktose-Intoleranz, ist, wo Sie eine Allergie gegen Laktose, die in der Milch ist, bedeutet dies, kann ich nicht haben Süßigkeiten, Milchprodukte, Sojamilch trank ich stattdessen meine Symptome sind Erbrechen, Magenkrämpfe und Ohnmacht (I'll tell you about lactose intolerant, okay, lactose intolerant, is where you have an allergy to lactose, which is in milk, this means, I cannot have sweets, dairy products, I drank soya milk instead, my symptoms are vomiting, stomach cramps, and fainting) "So kann man nicht haben Süßigkeiten?" (So you can't have sweets?) Eva said Chapter 2: Games The two decided to go outside and take a nice walk in the park. Dietrich wore a white bandage around his neck to hide his scar. Dietrich generally liked the park. It was peaceful and calming. He was also an extremely shy man and he preferred the company of himself to anything. An American tourist with a cowboy hat sat next to him. Dietrich got out his smartphone, he was thankful that Josef was kind enough to teach him to use a smartphone. "Es ist mindestens 9:00 Uhr (It is at least 9:00 am)" He said. He watched his great-great granddaughter, Eva The American tourist looked at him. "Is this Switzerland or Germany?" He asked. Dietrich found the tourist to be a little loud. "Deutschland (Germany)" He said with a small, shy smile. Dietrich was never really sociable with tourists, especially loud and annoying ones, he was shy, reclusive, and didn't talk much unless he was spoken to. And they were lots of language barriers, he only spoke German. "What's a Deutschland? I said Germany or Switzerland! ARE YOU STUPID?!" He shouted at the shy male, then proceeded to smack him across the face. Dietrich couldn't speak English properly, and he generally decided not to, as due to his Berlin accent, and he looked rather hurt. "Ich war nur...... (I was just......)" He said softly. "SHUT THE F*** UP! THIS IS THE 21st CENTURY! SPEAK ENGLISH!" He shouted at the German man. An older female tourist, likely from Ireland as he could tell by the Irish lapel pin felt sorry for him, and sat next to him "You okay, darling?" She said. Dietrich was really hurt, and tears streamed down his face. Eva was unaware what was with her babysitter, she was talking to a friend. "Geht es dir gut? (Are you alright?)" She said, this time in German. "Nein, Ich habe nur geholfen (No, I was only helping)" He replied. He was thankful the woman spoke German. "Ist es Deutschland? (Is it Germany?)" She asked. "Ja (Yes)" He replied back. "It's Germany." She said, glaring at the man. Dietrich looked at the man, his tears dried up and he looked rather annoyed, "Fick dich, schweinehund (F*** you, pig-dog)" He said The man looked angry as Dietrich gave him the finger. "You little...." The man said. "Tot umfallen, du Arschloch! (Drop dead, you a**hole!)" He said, Despite his shy and quiet temperament, he was known for cussing at people who wronged him, and he knew alot of swear words. The man paused and was about to let out one more insult. "Bist du nicht wagen! (Don't you f***ing dare!)" Replied Dietrich hastily, leaving the man no time to react. Chapter 3: Dinner Chapter 4: Bedtime Chapter 5: After a Long Day of Fun and Games Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86